All I Need (A Sirius Black Love Story)
by em-ilyyyyyy1
Summary: Emily Paige is in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1978. She believes her year will be like any other; get through school and return to her abusive stepfather. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Lumos".

My wand produced a small amount of light from it's tip. All around me was my dimly lit room. On the chair in the corner, was my small briefcase, packed and ready to go. My alarm clock showcased the time in bright neon numbers: 2:21 am.

Today was the day I was going home. To Hogwarts.

I was a muggle born witch, born into a family with an abusive stepfather, and a bystander for a mother. My father passed when I was quite young, I honestly couldn't remember him in the slightest. The only father figure in my life had been Bill, the sorry son of a bitch who took every chance he had to remind me I wasn't his daughter. My mother treated me kindly, but wouldn't stand up to the man while I took each painful blow.

I changed and grabbed my bag. Now dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a Beatles tee shirt, I opened the window and breathed in the cool, calming air. Below me was 20 feet of open air; I had jumped out this window dozens of times so it never scared me. Before leaving, I silently listened for any signs my mom or stepdad were awake. Nothing.

I plunged down and bent my knees upon contact with the grassy lawn. My bag in hand, I began walking down the dark, and empty street toward my destination.

Finally, I reached Mary's house; besides Hogwarts, the safest place I had ever known. I located her bedroom window, and picked up a few small stones off the ground. Two stones later, the window opened up, and Mary's torso emerged," Hello?"

"It's me, Mary", I called up to her. She waved and gesture for me to climb up. I looked at the thin wooden fence which leaned up against the house. Vines climbed and twisted around it. I had done this so many times, I wasn't worried about it breaking while I climbed.

When I reached the top, I swung my legs around and planted them on her bedroom floor. Mary returned with her robe and glasses. Mary was a half blood witch. Her father was a wizard, and her mother was a muggle.

"What's up?" Mary asked. I replied,"Couldn't sleep". She knew exactly what I meant; nightmares. She placed her hand on mine, and shook it. Her warm smile comforted me a little.

"Hey, guess what..." I said weakly.

"What?"

"We're going to Hogwarts today!" A smile spread across both our faces; yes we were.

"Mary, hurry up we're going to miss the train!" I called. I looked at my watch, what was she doing back there. I turned around, and saw Mary ever so slowly handing our fare to the attractive, young cab driver.

She heaved her bags onto the trolley we used to to stroll around King's Cross Station. Lastly, Mary gently placed her cat's carrier on the top. A quiet 'HISS' came from inside it.

I never had any money (muggle or wizard) to buy a pet, let alone an owl. When my stepfather wasn't allergic to something, he was going on and on about how I didn't need to be wasting money, talking to my 'magic friends'.

We found the wall between Platflorm 9 and 10. Mary took off running first, then I followed. As I sprinted towards the brick wall, I wasn't the least bit afraid that I would hit the hall.

When I arrived on the other side, I immediately saw the magneficiant Hogwarts Express. It's scarlet coloured exterior shimmered in the most magical way.

Mary and I made our way to the front of train. After battling through what seemed like thousands of teary wizard parents and children saying their farewells. Once I began walking up the steps, Mary tapped me on the shoulder,"I'm just going to go chat with Peter for a second, he seems a little down..."

I nodded; and continued into the train. I then waddled through the narrow hall seperating each compartment. I found myself facing the last door, of the last cabin, at the back of the hall. I slid open the door, and saw only Remus inside; his nose buried in a book.

Remus, beside Mary, was my closest friend. I could tell him anything, just like he could tell me anything on his mind.

I plopped down beside him, in between him and the window. I leaned my head on his shoulder and asked," Moony, what are you reading?"

He answered without looking at me," Hogwarts: A History".

I made a small noise expressing I understood. Shortly after, Remus asked," How was your summer?"

"Same as it's always been, same as it's always gonna be", I shrugged; I was never one to give myself or others false hope.

Remus attempted to assure me," Emily, you never know. Maybe this year will be different..."

"I'll believe it when I see it." My face remained grim. I reached into my bag, and produced a chocolate bar I had nicked from my stepfather's stash of junk food.

Remus' eyes lit up at the sight of it. He gratefully accepted the gift, and unwrapped it; immediately shoving it in his mouth. I giggled," I know how much you love chocolate, Remy!"

He looked seriously at me for only a moment," Hey! Chocolate can actually be used as a magical property!" He was talking about the Dementors. Dark, ghost like creatures, that guarded Azkaban: the wizard prison. If attacked by one of these things, you could help yourself feel slightly better by eating chocolate. I found it was just another excuse for Remus to indulge in his favorite food.

Remus grinned," I have something for you too!" He pulled out a book with a brown leather cover with a golden fox silouhette in the middle. I hugged him; I loved it! Writing was the one thing that kept me sane most of the time. Flipping through the book was hundreds of pages full of empty lines waiting for all sorts of things to be written in them.

Mary emerged from the behind the sliding door with Peter behind her. She announced proudy," Don't fret, Peter just had a microscopic chocolate frog malfunction, but don't worry, I took care of it!"

Peter's already red nose matched his blushing face. He sat down with his usual nervous expression crossing his face. Remus chuckled, and returned to his book.

Mary sat across from me, and struck up a conversation," So I heard Lucius Malfoy was going to challenge James to a duel this year!"

"Malfoy couldn't win a duel against me, even if my hands were tied behind my back!" James and Sirius joined us together. Sirius chimed in," He'd probably be too busy snitching on us to his daddy, the git!"

Everyone uproared in laughter; Lucius was a Slytherin who was strongly against the idea of muggle-born wizards. He hated James for being a 'Blood Traitor', the hateful term which was used on pure-blood witches and wizards who could stand not being complete assholes to muggle-borns like me.

The train began to move; I couldn't deny the chill I got up my spine each time it happened. Contentment? Happiness? Probably.

We spent most of the journey playing games, and chatting about their summer vacations. Well they did anyways, I leaned my head against the window and caught up on some much needed sleep.

After a few hours I was guessing was around the time James shook me awake, sparing no chances to annoy me in the process.

"Emily, my little sweet potato, rise and shine!" A few other people chuckled. I, assuming it was Remus, dismissed him with a hand motion," Bugger off, Remus! I haven't slept in weeks!"

"Hey! I'm way to handsome to be mistaken for Moony!" Someone grumbled in distaste at James' statement.

I opened my eye a tad," What do you want, Potter?!"

"The train stopped. I just thought I'd mention we're here!"

Home.

A/N:

Hey what's up you guys?!

So here was the first chapter! Um, leave a comment and a vote if you liked it, and comment anyways if you didn't like it!

I made the cover myself, and I don't know, I'm pretty sure I love it. If you want one for your story, let me know below! I have waaay too much spare time to blow.

I am starting semester 2 of school, and now that finals are over, I will have a lot more time to write and update!

(e.m.p.r.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

After exiting the Hogwarts Express, I could see the extraordinary castle overhead; covered in dim light. The very sight of Hogwarts gave me a very welcoming feeling. I felt as if I could stay in that exact spot all day, and watch the mystical institute all night. Remus tugged on my arm and motioned for me to follow them. It would be a long walk if we missed the carriages.

I could faintly hear Hagrid, the groundskeeper, loudly conducting,"All first 'ears, to the boats!"

We were lead by a man I had never seen before. I assumed it was another dumb bloke who was accepted to work as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He probably had either never heard of the alleged curse on the position here at Hogwarts. I never believed in the curse; I mean, who wants me to believe a low paying teaching position is cursed? The man pulled his long fingers through his hair, and looked around nervously. I could tell we were going to find the carriages soon.

After a few more minutes of being directed blindly by an obvious idiot, we eventually found the carriages. I always thought it was interesting as to how they had the carriages pull themselves without a horse attached to the front. All of us piled into the carriage, except Sirius. All he did was stare at the empty space that in the muggle word had a horse to pull the carriage. I approached him from behind and lowered my voice," Padfoot... is everything alright?"

I had obviously shaken him from his ominous trance," Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!"

I shook off the odd feeling that moment gave me and joined the others inside the carriage. Sirius following behind me. Inside, James had been informing Mary on what appeared to be very exciting news.

"Then I said,'Lily Evans, if you don't be my girlfriend, I'll just find someone else to have my handsome children!'" James proudly spoke with his signature, arrogant smile plastered across his face. Mary laughed, although she knew, as well as everyone else, James had been lying. He had asked Lily to be his girlfriend for the millionth time last summer. Lily had only agreed to one date if he would stop bothering her everyday of every year, and he would stop calling her 'his Lily-flower'. It turns out she didn't dislike him as much as she thought she did, and continued to date the ignorant toe-rag she called her boyfriend. James, being the charming bloke he was, added small bits and pieces on to the story everytime he told it to protect his reputation at school as the confident rebel boy.

Sirius countered James' interpretation of the story," The way I remember it was,'Lily, my darling, please date my desperate, pathetic self, and I'll never bother you again!'"

James grumbled something undetectable. Sirius clapped James on the back and assured him," Oh, calm down. Either way you're still dating the girl of your dreams!"

The carriage started to move towards our destination. The journey was very short and delivered us to the front doors of the sanction in almost no time at all.

We were seated at the Gryffindor table, and awaited for the first years to come nervously walking through the doors of the Great Hall. They were minutes away from being sorted by the sorting hat.

Nevertheless, the doors opened and the excited students were hurried in. Behind me, Sirius mumbled to James," Oh look, new recruits! Who would've guessed they would be here?"

I, who due to muggle heritage, enjoyed the sorting ceremony, did not apprieciate Sirius' sarcastic tone. Prongs snickered at Padfoot's joke, and I spun around," Can it, boys! Stop acting like little kids!"

Sirius sighed," Okay, Mom!"

"And we're not boys, we're men!" James enjoyed correcting me, and showed it with that big, fat, stupid grin on his face.

The rest of the night consisted of houses being announced by the sorting hat, and each table welcoming in a few new witches and wizards, ready to learn! The feast appeared in front of us, and I could see the glimmer in Peter's eyes.

The boys stacked their plates high with the delicious food. I had lost my appetite from the sight of them stuffing their faces like wild animals. My plate had only a small salad, and a piece of bread.

Later that night, we all sat together in the common area of Gryffindor tower. James had his arm casually around Lily, who for once wasn't disgusted by him touching her. Remus sat beside me, reading his book. Peter and Sirius sat on the floor, engaging in coversation. Mary was in a chair tending to the flames burning in the fireplace.

Sirius observed Remus' interest in his novel as a way to once again cause trouble. He snatched the book from his grip and spoke with distaste," Classes haven't even started yet, and your reading? What a geek!"

"H-hey Sirius! Give it back!" Moony struggled to get the book back from Sirius' flailing arms. I grabbed the book from an unsuspecting Padfoot, and returned it to it's rightful owner. He looked at me as if I had killed his childhood pet.

I lectured," It would do you some good to read a book, Pads!"

"Uh, why would I waste my precious time when I could be a smart ass instead?"

"I think that's also why Padfoot can't keep a steady girlfriend!" James joked. Lily laughed, and Sirius shot James a look of annoyance. Padfoot had always been known for his dark, brooding, good looks that could steal any girl he wanted, or didn't neccesarily wanted. Everyone could call out his 'moves' by the time sixth year came around.

I looked at the time. 10:34 pm. I told everyone I was going to bed, Mary and Lily joined me. (After saying an extensive 'goodnight' to her boyfriend) We all chatted briefly before hitting the sack. I, for one, fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I found myself hopping around the room, trying to pull my robes on, and brush my teeth at the same time. I had brutally slept in. What a great way to start off the year!

I tied my hair in a messy bun, and applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner. My bag over my shoulder, I rushed out the door.

I received my schedule, and ran to my first class: Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall taught this class, and I hoped to get by unnoticed. I was wrong. She saw me inmediately, after I had stumbled loudly through the door and disrupted her lecture on the importance of being able to turn a rat into a teacup. I, on an unrelated topic, would never change my mind as to how useless that ability was.

"Miss Paige! Tardiness on the first day! How impressive!"

"I apoligize, Professor-"

"10 points from Gryffindor!" I groaned; seriously?!

I sat down next to what looked like a very tired Padfoot and Prongs. Sitting down, I startled Prongs, and awoke Padfoot who gasped," I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Late night, boys? Firewhiskey, I presume?"

James mimicked in annoyance,"Late night, boys?" He protested," Shut up, Emily, we were celebrating!"

"Yeah, uh-huh!"

A/N:

AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 2!

So.. what did you think?! Let me know in the comments below!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy with school, and I have been working on the plotline for this very story! :O

Yeah, so stay tuned for the next chapter, meh lovelies!

(e.m.p.r.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A week later, I was sitting on the ledge of the hallway that overlooked the lake at Hogwarts. Remus leaned against one of the stone fixtures that held it's roof above us. My legs dangled over the edge, and I watched my reflection on the lake. I faced Remus and for the moment that we left in silence, I watched what he was doing; tracing his fingers over the scars that were left across his face.

He had recieved them when he had been as a little boy, bit by Fenrir Greyback; the monstrous werewolf who had later given him his lycanthropy. Remus had always told me how much he had hated himself for what he had become. If Greyback had not attacked him, he wouldn't look the way he did, and he certainly wouldn't miss as much class as he did, due to being sick during the week of the full moon. But each time Moony complained about his 'furry little problem' I would tell him it wouldn't change anything. I would then go on to tell him how if no one knew he was a werewolf, no one was treating him different then if he actually wasn't.

It was a break in between classes; and Moony had told me he needed to tell me something. I was beginning to think he was never going to tell me by the amount of time he was wasting getting to the point. Suddenly, he turned to me and spit it out," I'm in love with Mary!"

"What?!" I exclaimed; everyone around us stared at us after my loud outburst. He hit me in the back of the head, his face furious. I cursed," What the hell was that for?!"

"Keep your voice down, I don't the entire castle to know!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist!" He pretended to prepare his arm for another swing. I blocked my face with my own arms and sarcastically pleaded," Not the face, not the face, not the face!"

He withheld his hand and returned to leaning against the stone wall. He whined," Oh what's the point of me even feeling love? Mary isn't interested in me, and perhaps say she was? Then what? A romance with a stupid wolf... that could never happen..."

I patted his back; he could be such a drama queen when he wanted to be but nevertheless, I felt bad for him, and I would support him all the way.

"Don't think of it like that, Remmy... you are a normal guy. Besides your furry little problem, but that's besides the point. Mary would never care what your are on the outside. Trust me, I've been friends with her for years!" I continued preaching my point to the love struck werewolf," All Mary cares about is what she sees on the inside. If you two have been friends for that long, don't you think she would have already seen what a nice guy you are? You have just as much of a chance as any other guy in this school!"

"You think so?" Moony asked me.

I replied," You bet!"

"Well it's no use!" I groaned, come on! " I just don't believe Mary would ever be with me, it just doesn't seem logical!"

"Nothing about love is logical!"

"How would you know? As far as I know, you've never been in love!" He was right; I had dated off and on, but I had actually never met the one guy who made my heart jump everytime he looked at me or the other ancient anologies of how love was supposed to make you feel.

"I've never been in love, but one day I will. And I've got a pretty good idea of what it's going to be like!" Everything I said was an absolute lie, but I had to get Remus to believe I knew what I was talking about.

His eyes diverted away from mine, and back to the shiny lake in front of us," Perhaps your right..." He had ended the subject there, and I wasn't going to push him to talk about it any further than that. I wasn't confident I had made my point clear, and the only thing I felt I could do was talk to Mary herself and see how she felt about Remus.

Later that day, I had Divination with Mary and after a few minutes of conversation about our day so far I casually slid in a question. I had to be careful not to give away Remus' secret; he would never forgive me if I told Mary so soon after he had told me," So... Mary, are you interested in anyone lately?"

"Actually, there is... this one guy..."

"Who?" I asked, trying to hide my 'eager-to-know' tone. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words took their time before coming out. Just as she was about to tell me who she was currently infatuated with, I was knocked over by a student passing by me.

My books scattered all over the floor, and I hit my head hard on the solid ground. I cursed and spat," Oi! Watch it, mate!"

The student turned to face me; it was... Sirius. He returned to the spot of impact, and leaned down next to me. He asked," Oh, Emily! Are you okay? Do you need me to take you to see Madam Pomfrey?"

I shook my head," No, I'll be fine."

"Here, let me help you with your books. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..."

"It's fine, you big oaf, since when you this nice?" I remarked as he handed me the last of my books that had scrambled in each different direction of the hallway," I should've been looking where I was going. No worries!"

He smiled, and informed me he would have to run in order to make it to my next class. He suggested I do the same. I looked at one the clocks on the wall, he was right! I sprinted down each hallway and waited impatiently for each ill-placed moving staircase.

I made it to the Divination tower right before the scheduled class was to begin. Mary had already taken her seat, and I took mine next to her. We were partners, and after a few minutes listening to our professor we were told we were going to learn about tessomancy: the reading of tea leaves.

We each recieved a cup of tea, and were instructed to drink our cup, then have our partner interpret a symbol from the grainy, tea leaves at the bottom of the cup leftover. Mary had slurped hers down quickly and awaited her reading.

I warned her," Don't be surprised if your reading in rubbish, all I'm seeing is a dirty mess..."

"Just try, Emily!" She flashed her golden, blonde hair in my direction while scolding me into attempting the assignment. Her grey eyes flickering against the candle sitting on our table.

"Alright! Alright!" I grumbled, what did we have here. A... heart? I grinned at her ominously.

"A new romance in your future, or are you just happy to see me?" I joked. She laughed. I drank my tea and presented her with my tea leaves.

"Hmm... a sun, which I think means new beginnings", she shrugged leaning over the Divination textbook," Or is it a foot?" She pondered her decision for a few minutes," Yeah, definetely a sun!"

I smirked; what kind of new beginnings could I have? Oh well, it's not like I was going to take it seriously! Now finished with our assignment, we chatted in our seats, waiting to be dismissed to our next class.

I turned to Mary, and told her about the wierd predicament I found myself in earlier that day," I fell, and someone helped me with my books. That someone was Sirius Black! How wierd is that?"

She giggled," Your joking right? Sirius is way to arrogant to anything like that!"

I twisted a piece of my long, dark brown hair in between two of my fingers," I don't know. I'm just saying... it was wierd!"

"Totally! What do you think it means?"

"I don't think it means anything, maybe he's sick of acting like an ignorant toerag", I offered up my idea. Mary shook off my hypothesis, and continued to make bizzare claims to reason his actions, like perhaps he had developed a disease and was repenting for his sins in this life. We both knew that was rubbish as Sirius had little faith in higher beings and such.

A/N:

Chapter Three meh loveliehs!

What did you peeps think? Let me know down in the comments! It's important to me you tell me so I can make it the best damn story for you guys!

I am also open to making covers for your stories. All you have to do is comment, or private message your story's title, and a short bio on what it's about. I honestly have too much time on my hands and I want to make some sweet covers for you. Even ask luvthehaterz, I made the cover for her (by the way) amazing story! Make sure you check it out, and give it a read, and a vote!

*~I LOVE YOU ALL~*

(e.p.m.r.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

One day in Potions class, Professor Slughorn decided to pair us up into partners. Whoever we were paired with, we were stuck with for the rest of the school year. I had gotten the rotten end of things, and was chosen to be partners with the snobbiest boy in Gryffindor: Alan Smith. His parents were very high up in the Ministry and spoiled their son. They gave him every reason to carry the attitude of a selfish swine.

When I heard I would be working with Alan, I groaned. Sirius who sat next to me snickered, and bragged, telling me all about his new partner, Amelia Dent; the prettiest girl in our year. Sirius had been planning and scheming different ways he could ask her out. He probably only wanted to add her beautiful golden locks and perfect face to his collection of past girlfriends. Almost every girl in school envied her. I pretended it never bothered me, but secretly, I, like other girls wanted to feel beautiful every once in a while.

Professor Slughorn waved his wand, and a small , stubby piece of chalk levitated off the desk and wrote the words 'Felix Felicis'. Underneath in brackets the chalk scrawled 'liquid luck'. He also jotted down the page number where we could find the ingredients and directions in our textbooks. Alan, being the stingy, slicked back blonde haired, self-absorbed boy he was sneered," Don't worry Emily, you won't have to do much, I have enough skill for the both of us- my dad said..." I tuned him out just before I got so angry I saw red in my direct vision.

I leaned back on my stool, and watched Alan attempt to stir the mixture and add the correct ingredients at the same time without trying to laugh at his incredible ability to fail miserably. A dull poke nudged me in the back. I turned around, and a small paper airplane was on the floor beside me. I casually picked it up before Professor Slughorn noticed; I certainly didn't need to be losing Gryffindor any more house points. Unfolding the parchment carefully, I observed what was inside.

A quickly scribbled drawing of what I was interpreting was myself and Alan Smith, arm in arm, inside a giant hand drawn heart. I could've vomited right there. Above it, was ' Emily Paige loves Alan Smith' in Sirius Black's messy scrawl. I looked up from the note; my dark brown eyes glared at a laughing Sirius, across the room. I crumpled the paper into a tiny ball and whipped it across the room at him. The startled Padfoot fell back in his seat, and crashed into Amelia; who was gazing at her own reflection in the cauldron.

She gasped; and toppled to the floor. When she stood up, her hair was messy and jumbled. Several students in the room laughed. She huffed and continued working. Padfoot looked at me and I couldn't help but giggle. For a rare moment in time, Miss Amelia Dent looked bad. As Professor Slughorn came by Alan and I, I straightened my face and tried to look as if I had been working efficientely for the last hour we had to prepare our potion.

He gave me a serious look, as if looking at me gave him extreme discomfort. I hate never liked Professor Slughorn, probably because he acted likewise in everyway. It never bothered me; he may be a teacher I was enforced to respect. But one day all he would be was another bloke who tried to give me trouble, and wouldn't succeed. His tranquil tone asked me," Miss Paige, I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you had something to do with the incident involving Miss Dent, does this happen to be correct?"

I shook my head, denying his accusations. As if I was going to admit I was wrong to the educator who would take any excuse to give me detention, or take away more house points from Slytherin's (his house) rising opposing house. He walked away and I cursed under my breath something about his hair being incredibly greasy, the toerag.

What I didn't expect as I worked along side Alan Smith, was the decieving Padfoot, who was secretly plotting a petty plan for revenge. My mistakable incident may have ruined his chances with Amelia, Sirius obviously didn't take that fact very lightly. When my attention was elsewhere, Sirius opened his cupboard and retrieved a small glass vial. He tossed it in my direction. I saw the vial headed my way before it had reached it's destination. I stepped out of the way, and allowed Alan to take the blow. What I didn't know was Sirius had aimed for the cauldron and not for myself.

The glass was consumed in the hot mixture in the cauldron. An immediate explosion occured, and all I saw was Alan screaming in pain, falling backwards. Everyone's eyes turned to my work station; I was untouched after ducking behind the Professor's desk at the precise time. The Professor ran to Alan's side, who was now yelling out claims he would have his father sue Hogwarts the moment he he heard about this. Sirius and I couldn't help but chuckle as Mr. Smith was rushed to the infirmary. We were seen by an angry Professor Slughorn, who sped over to us and announced loudly," Mr. Black, and Miss Paige! This tomfoolery will not be accepted in my class!"

He continued to rant," You both have no control over either embarrassing or maiming your assigned partners! How immature; but what could I expect from Gryffindors?!" I rolled my eyes, overreaction, much? Professor Slughorn shook his fist in the air with the most tyrant-like attitude," 20 points from Gryffindor, and 1 week detention!"

Sirius and I outburst in protest," WHAT?!" We both went on about how Professor Slughorn's punishment was extremely unfair, and unjust. He silenced us by shouting,"ENOUGH!"

We were silent, as he had intended us to be while he exacuted his punishment," Both of you will serve 1 week detention, AND since no other student wishes to be partnered with your foolish selves, you will both be partnered together for the rest of the school year!"

I was upset by this action; Sirius was probably one of the worst potions students at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong he was a great friend, and had subjects he exceled in. But Potions was not one of them! I groaned, and all I could see was Sirius' cocky grin. Professor Slughorn left us to go clean the aftermath of our small explosion. Sirius sat on Alan Smith's stool, and grinned at me. He nudged me, and in an annoying way greeted me," Hi...partner!" He winked, knowing his miserable ability to fail at potion-making was going to bother me for the rest of the week at the least.

"So, what do we do know?" I asked curiously. Was there enough time to start over and attempt to make a new batch of Felix Felicis?

Sirius answered my question," I guess we try to finish the assignment, how hard could it be?" I wanted to slap myself in the forehead for the comment he had just made. I sighed, and asked him to retrieve the ingredients from the cupboard. He turned at reached one arm out to the top shelf. I glanced up from the textbook, and caught a glimpse of a small, but deep cut on the back of his arm. A cut that would obviously be hidden by his long sleeved jacket which came with his robes.

I stood up behind him, and lightly touched the mark on his arm. He winced in pain, and he quickly yanked his hand back, struggling to hide the gash. I asked," Where did that come from?"

"Oh, just a scratch. After I ran away and went to Prong's house, we played some Quidditch in the backyard to take my mind off things. I tumbled, and cut myself when I fell..." his voice was soft and eager to change the subject. My eyes looked away from his, I tried to break the awkward tension and continue working. Although his story made sense, there was a part of me that wasn't sure if I should believe it or not. I mean, something wasn't adding up.

A/N:

Hey! Chapter Four is finished and published just for you :*

I know I left this chapter on an awkward scene; but don't worry! I've done some planning, and Chapter five is going to be lovely! (yes, I just used the word 'lovely' to describe Chapter Five')

Speaking of which, Chapter Four is up?! Time flys, hey! Get ready for loads more chapters to be up here in a matter of days, weeks, and maybe even months :O

I am still open to making covers for those who are wanting them for their own stories- don't be afraid to ask... I love making them!

Make sure you leave your opinion of this new chapter in the comment section below! C'mon you guys! It really helps, and supports me on this amazing journey!

(e.m.p.r.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Dentention. The place where I was forced to spend a week of my time; I guess it wasn't so bad when I had my friend, Sirius with me.

We arrived right on time in the Potions classroom where we met Professor Slughorn, sitting at his desk, reading a book. We sat in the two seats on the other side of the desk, getting his attention when began tapping on the flat surface like a little kid. Professor Slughorn looked up from his book and with an annoyed eye expression, sighed,"Hello, Mr Black, Miss Paige".

We both returned the greeting simultaneously," Hello Professor Slughorn".

He stood up and motioned us to follow him. He now stood in the middle of the classroom, and pointing his long finger in every direction. He directed," I am going to out for a few hours, by the time I get back I expect every cauldron in this room to be sparkling clean! Understood?"

We nodded; and began working the moment he grabbed his coat and stepped out the door. Sirius was arm deep into one cauldron, while I polished the brim of another. Sirius whined dramatically," Emily! Why can't you clean the insides? It smells like frog vomit in here!"

"I know, I cleaned them yesterday!" I walked over to the sink and rang out the dingy cloth I held in my hand. Sirius tossed his over to me, and I washed his as well in the warm water. He walked over to me and retrieved his rag, then returned to work. I asked," Sirius? Why don't you use that mirror... uh, the one that lets you talk to James?"

"James is in detention too. Before I left to get here, he told me he wouldn't be able to smuggle his into the room without his Professor watching."

I nodded and continued working. After about an hour, we had been silent, now striking up a new conversation," Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah!" He called from the depths of one cauldron. I denied the question," Nothing. Nevermind..." I had wanted to ask him more about the jagged line coursing around his arm; but as soon as I gathered up the nerve, it was lost.

"Okay!" He called. He emerged from the large pot, and revealed himself, covered in soot (atleast I hope it was soot). I laughed loudly, and he was confused why. Before long, we had finished cleaning each cauldron. Professor Slughorn informed us our week of detention was over once he had returned, and we walked back to the tower in celebration. Like slaves walking towards new freedom.

A few days later, we all had a day without classes. The weather was warm, and James came up with the idea to go swimming in the lake. We all thought it seemed like a fun idea! So there we were, splashing in the water, or relaxing underneath the shade of a tree.

I, wearing jean shorts, and a plain grey tank top. My hair was tied up in my signature bun. Topping it off, with a pen in my hand, and the notebook from Moony; it was a perfect day!

James and Sirius were splashing around in the lake, but it wasn't long before Lily called James out of the water to go on a walk with her. Sirius was then sitting cross-legged beside me, sopping wet. Remus, Peter, and Mary were a few feet away, their heads in the green grass. They each watched the clouds roll by, and pointed out the oddly shaped ones.

As I wrote, I noticed a drop of water pounce onto my book, and blurred a small bit of the inked writing. I looke up and found Sirius leaning his long, hair over the pages trying to get himself a better look at what I was doing. During the few seconds he was observing my work, I noticed even in the moment when he was swimming, he left his shirt on. There was a burning thought in the back of my mind that begged me to believe he was hiding something... from all of us.

I playfully shoved him away and exclaimed," Padfoot, you clumsy mutt! Your dripping water all over my book!"

"Hey! I wasn't done reading that yet!" He stated. He ripped the book from my hands, and began flipping through pages, and snooping. I panicked, and hoped he wouldnt find anything to deep or personal. I caught a glimpse over his shoulder, as I scrambled to grab the book: he was reading a very emotional poem I had titled "Fly". I managed to snatch the book from his clutches, and quickly locked it away in my oversized messenger bag.

The poem he had just recieved an exerpt from, had contained the words to describe my wish to fly far away from my the stress my stepfather had burdened upon my life. I blushed, and with pleading eyes, silently begged Sirius to not say anything to the others.

Sirius, from what I could decipher understood my command. He asked," Emily, come swimming with me! Prongs left me to go with his girlfriend!"

I shook my head and continued to lean against the tree, relaxing. Sirius claimed," Sorry mate, it wasn't really question!" He picked up my extremely smaller frame (compared to his) and threw me over his shoulder. I yelled things to the others such as 'help me' and 'let me go', but everyone only laughed and watched as I was being carried to my embarrassing doom.

Sirius had lead me over to the deep side of the lake, and with great ease, tossed me into the cold waters. I ungracefully swam up to the surface, sputtering a mixture of the water trapped in my mouth, and colourful curse words.

Sirius hollered," Cannonball!" I desperately scrambled to swim away from the impacted area of water Sirius targeted. He sank into the water, a large splash following the action. He emerged from the water, and uproared in laughter. He slicked his long, black hair out of his grey eyes. They captured my position a few feet away. He smiled mischieviously at me and sank beneath the subtle waves. I assumed he was making his way towards me. I panicked and attempted to swim away from him.

I heard a loud shout; shocked I turned around. Padfoot had came back up from the surface. He was clutching his shoulder tightly. I quickly waded over towards him and asked,"Sirius! What happened?!"

"I don't know! I went underneath, and I think I cut my arm on a rock or something!" He winced sharply in pain. I guided him towards the area where the lake met the solid, dry ground," Don't worry Padfoot, I'll take you inside and bandage you up!"

Mary, and the others looked up, and asked me what had happened. I grabbed my bag from the ground, and just told them Sirius had cut himself while trying to scare me. They settled down right away when I told them he would be find and that I would fix him up inside.

Sirius and I walked inside the castle, sopping wet. I had thrown a towel over Sirius' shoulders, and had nicked the sweater James had left near the tree when he had left us to most likely snog Lily. I used it to cover my body, and avoid catching cold on that warm, yet irrelevant autumn day.

We coursed through the halls and found ourselves easing down into the couch in the Gryffindor commons. I returned to his side with a roll of bandages, a box of gauge pads, and what was the wizard equivalent of anti-infection cream.

Sirius, still wearing his soaked long sleeved shirt, struggled to pull up his sleeve. I muttered," No use wrinkling up the fabric..." I blushed when I realized what had to be done for myself," You're going to have to remove your shirt, so I can... put the bandage on properly..."

I was totally expecting Padfoot to rain down on me with some smart ass comment about me falling in love with him, or my weak feminine mind could only handle withdrawing from his attractive face and figure. But he did not; instead, he only did as he was told, surprisingly, in a timid fashion.

I gasped at what I saw next. His body was covered in bruises, deep gashes, and burns. I traced my finger over a mark that was large, and indented. I whispered, my voice breaking only a little," Oh Sirius, this is way more than a Quidditch accident..."

"I know what you're gonna say 'Why didn't you tell anyone?'" he grumbled, avoiding eye contact with me. This obviously was touchy subject. I assumed these came from his mother, yet another pureblood who hated muggleborns and blood traitors. To be honest, I was happy Sirius had not gone down the ugly and unforgiving route the rest of his foolish family had gone down, no matter how hard that may have caused his life to be.

"No... I wasn't..." I thought of all the times Bill had not physically hurt me but made up for those absent, but not missed actions, with mental abuse.

Sirius looked at me," What were you going to say?" I shook my head, trying to avoid the topic. Bill was a very sensitive thing I didn't enjoy talking about. Padfoot almost looked hurt I hadn't shared anything with him.

I finished wrapping Sirius' arm in white bandage. I had to manually say every word as if I didn't concentrate, everything would come spilling out in a horribly awkward, and weird way,"There. All done!"

"Thanks", he gave me a weak smile. He walked up the stairs towards the boys dormitory without saying goodbye. I assumed he must have been tired. After that, I honestly didn't feel like going back to the others, I felt almost sick after seeing the areas of pain across Sirius' back, and upper shoulders. I slowly walked up the staircase that directed me to my own dormitory.

From then until that night, I had stayed in that room excepting dinner, to catch up on the few overdue assignments I still had left to get done. I could've gone to bed at a reasonable time, but I simply couldn't fall asleep when I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day. Was Sirius expecting me to say something about my life? The whole event boggled my mind. At 11pm, I had looked up from my parchment and quill when I heard a loud thump! It sounded as if it had came from the commons area.

I silently treaded downstairs, while pulling my robes on overtop of my pajamas. Although the room was dark, the dimly lit lights showed a standing shadow of a person I couldn't quite make out. It spoke in a low, barely audible tone," Damn table!" I had now realized who the voice belonged to- SIrius!

He exited the tower completely. I had now come across two options. I could either follow him, and see what he was up to at this hour of the night, or I could go back upstairs and get some sleep. I, being the troublemaking teenager I was, couldn't help but choose the more interesting, first option. I followed at a distance from Padfoot, and found myself watching him climb up the ladder that would take you up to the Astronomy Tower. What on Earth was Sirius doing going up to the Astronomy Tower?!

I gripped the ladder, and climbed up myself.

The tower seemed so different and ominous when it was dark, and without students or staff inside it. A large window layed to the right of the room, and I gazed upon SIrius, his legs dangling over the edge of the wide window sill he was perched upon. Sirius spoke," I come up here to think sometimes, it's calming..."

How the heck did he know I had followed him?! I probably wasn't as agile, and ninja-like as I had thought. Instead of responding to him, I walked towards where he was sitting, and sat across from him on the window sill.

We were silent for only a moment when Padfoot pointed to the millions of stars in the sky," You see that star over there? The brightest one?" I quickly found the star he was talking about, and nodded. He continued," That's Sirius; the dog star. Ironic, huh?"

"Are you serious?" The minute I said those words, I knew what would happen next. Sirius grinned," Why yes, yes I am!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You sure do like your astronomy, don't you?" I replied. He nodded and kept watching out the window at the billions of stars hanging in the sky. I finally couldn't hold it in any longer," I was going to tell you something... earlier today..."

He looked at me, and straightened out his posture, giving his full attention to me. Great! I cleared my throat, and began to tell Sirius about one of the most terrifying things in my life. I started," My father died when I was very young..."

Sirius had already knew that part, and gave me a persistant look that showed me he intended me to finish. I pulled back the sleeve of my robe up to my elbow. Several lines could now be seen inbedded in my pale flesh," My mum remarried to my stepfather... and let's just say he isn't very nice... he has done everything he could do to make me feel worthless." I dropped silent, a tear rolled down my cheek,. I didn't want to say anything else because if I did I might start crying in front of him. I waited for him to say something; but he didn't. I, in a desperate tone, said," Well, say something!"

"Don't worry, I was going to say something... I'm just shocked. You always seem so happy... I thought I was alone..." I sat up a little straighter; I leaned over towards Sirius, and hugged him tightly. I tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear, then whispered," You're never alone, Sirius."

He smiled at me when I retracted my head back.

I pointed to another star in the sky," Which one is that called?"

"That's not a star, Emily, that's a bird..." he chuckled.

A/N:

OMG I'M SO SORRY THAT TOOK AS LONG AS IT DID.

This chapter is actually amost 1,000 words longer then the previous one :S But I also believe my writing is getting pretty rusty... so it would be helpful if you guys gave me feedback about what you guys think!

I have a new chapter in progress, so don't you worry about late updates like this one (SORRY). If you liked this story, make sure you let me know! Every bit helps me!

(e.p.m.r.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

After that night up in the tower, Sirius and I seemed a whole lot closer.

I didn't think anyone would think anything different of our friendship until Padfoot and I were sitting together on the floor in front of the fireplace in the commons. Sirius joked," Okay I have one... what do you call a vertically challenged person, who's escaped from a high security prison, and can also commune with spirits?"

"Wormtail on a good day?" I snickered while in the process of brushing my dark brown hair through with my fingers.

He chuckled," Close, but no... A small medium at large!" He went on to imitate the sound of a drum beat and a symbol. I laughed; what a dumb joke! Prongs suddenly appeared behind us, and he smiled michieviously," Oh look at the two love birds!"

"Shut it, Prongs!," I ordered," Sirius and I are just friends, that's all, got it?" I rolled my eyes and continued back to what I had been doing moments before his interruption. Procrastinating my DADA homework.

"Okay, whatever you guys say!" James winked, and from several years of knowing the guy, I knew that wink meant there was something more I didn't know going on inside that boy's head. We all knew he was a natural born troublemaker, and he was loving every minute of it.

That wasn't the only time our friends bothered us about something we kept denying was there at all. In Divination class, while taking extensive notes about the first Seers, Mary decided to chime in on the ongoing pain in the neck that was the rumours Sirius and I were madly in love.

"So... how's Padfoot?" Mary or "Prowl" asked me suddenly. I sat my head up from my rolls of ink stained parchment. She gave me a look from behind her blonde hair, and glasses that was so much like James' previous one, it was uncanny.

I answered her question, raising an eyebrow," Fine, I guess..? How would I know? While we're on the topic about asking about random people... how's James? Mary blushed then, her face turned so red, it almost looked like she had a tomatoe for a head! Noone but I had known about her crush on Prongs, and it drove me mad to think that there was a perfectly great guy in Moony, probably thinking about her right at the moment, and she didn't even know!

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Mary, who had returned to her work. She nodded, not looking up. I continued," What do you think of Remus?" She immediately looked up, and looked at me strangely," He's a nice friend, why do you ask that?"

"I dunno, I just thought... you guys might make a cute couple that's all..." I trailed off, not really sure where else to take the conversation now that I had basically given the prime idea. She giggled," Oh I see... you're annoyed that we all keep teasing you about Sirius. But it won't work on me, Emily!"

I countered her assumption," No, that's not what I trying to get at!"

She looked annoyed," Emily, Moony and I don't have any feelings for eachother! Just drop it!" She had no idea how wrong she was. I didn't respond to her. She didn't speak to me again during that class. I was guessing we were fighting now. Awesome! Mary seemed very sensitive on the topic of loving Remus more than a friend. I was confused by what that could mean.

I went through the day, lost in thought about what was going through Mary's head, and getting frustrated with myself that I couldn't even ask her since she was mad at me.

That night at dinner, it was very awkward. Mary and I said very few words to eachother. Mary, because she was irritated with me. I said nothing because I wanted to give her space to think for herself what she wanted, without me badgering her for her opinion. After our spiff of a fight, it left me not very hungry. So instead, pulled out a quill and my notebook, then started editing through some of my old work.

I continued to avoid Prowl that night in the dormitory as well. If she passed me, I said nothing. Then before I went to turn the lights out before going to bed. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, it was Mary sitting on her own bed. I said," Oh, hey..."

"Hey, Em- I just wanted to say I'm sorry... I didn't mean to overreact today. I'm just so confused. I think I may have feelings for Remus, but I don't know. I mean, I think- ugh!" She attempted to tell me how she felt, and although to her it may not have seemed clear; I understood every word.

I hugged her tight," It's okay, I get it!" She smiled it apprieciation that we no longer were angry with eachother. We layed in bed, and turned out the lights. After a few minutes of silence, I asked," Mary? If you and Moony, had kids- would you name them Memus, or Rary?"

The next day went by surprisingly fast; there was no drama to slow me down in the slightest. I found myself in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, sitting in between Remus, Mary, and Sirius. It had originally been only Mary and I, but then Mary made a smart idea, and had Sirius sit right beside me. I seeked my revenge by having a recently entered Remus sit inbetween us.

We had by that point been introduced to our new DADA teacher, Professor Grimstone. The lanky, nervous bloke who had directed us off the train on the first day back to Hogwarts. He had proven himself a pretty reasonable, and relatable guy who was quite easy to talk to.

He entered the classroom, and had us all settle down. His short, black hair was messy, and uncombed. On the brim of his nose, were a pair of wire rimmed glasses. He slid them back up towards his eyes, and opened his lesson on how to perform an Occlumency spell.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a very interesting class I thought, and I never foundi t difficult to pay attention in this class. It was all about showing students practical and real things, and how to defend ourselves from them.

I heard a few low toned snickers coming from behind me. Lucius Malfoy and his group of sleazy mates. They mumbled my name and a few hurtful words that followed 'Mudblood'. I turned around, and whispered," Can I help you boys?"

"I was going to ask you for a spare piece of parchment, Mudblood, but I wasn't sure I wanted to have it covered in your filth!" I glared at the immature, blonde-haired boy with digust. I turned around quickly so he wouldn't see my budding tears. The one thing about this school I disliked as much as I did, was the students and staff who disliked muggle-born wizards and witches so much, they would treat as secondary citizens!

I guessed Sirius noticed my sad emotions, and spun himself around. He spat," Apoligize to her, you greasy git!" Lucius denied doing anything that would have caused me to feel this way, and suggested SIrius attempt to get his temper under control before he told his father about his behavior. Sirius obviously had had enough of his foolishness, and punched him square in the face.

Lucius' friends shouted in shock that someone had actually laid hands on their mate. He stood up, blood running from his nose- it had been broken. This caught the attention of Professor Grimstone, who hurried over to our end of the classroom, and examined for himself what had just happened. He lectured," Mr. Black, how dare you attack one of my students! This is unacceptable! 20 points from Gryffindor!"

I objected," Professor, Sirius was just trying to help-"

"Stay out of this Miss Paige, Mr. Black- you are hereby suspended from my class for one week. While you are away from here, I expect you to rethink your methods of justice, and return with a fresh outlook on things,hm?" Sirius looked as if could yell at the Professor himself, instead he simply packed up his things and left the room. Lucius was excused to see Madam Pomprey, and class resumed.

It was quite awkward after that, and I wasn't sure how to handle it. Sirius just defended me, and it didn't have anything to do with himself.

A/N:

*IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT* There is a cover vote on my tumblr page so go check it out and vote for your favorite cover. To be honest, I have this problem where I can't decide which one looks better, and I only want the best representing my fanfic! (Most voted cover will be used on my wattpad, and fanfiction accounts!)

Here was Chapter 6? Did you like it? Let me know what you thought of it and leave a comment! Every bit of feedback helps me grow in writing, and make this story better for you!

Also give my friend cheer_girl1's story a read, it's called "Take Two"! If you liked that, also try out luvthehaterz's story "My Savior on Earth".

*~I LOVE YOU GUYS!~*

(em.p.r.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"James! You're cheating!" Peter outburst. We all sat around during our break in the Great Hall, watching James and Peter play a game of Wizard Chess.

James smirked," How does one cheat at Wizard Chess?", Peter?" Peter blushed, and diverted his eye contact back to game, not saying anything.

I sat nearby, rummaging through my bag looking for my book. I had sworn I put in there this morning, but it didn't seem to be anymore.

"Emily! Is Peter allowed to make a move like that?" James shouted. I looked up, uninterested in his arguement.

"James, if he wasn't allowed to make that move, wouldn't the pieces prevent him from doing so?!" I groaned. Where the hell was my notebook? I had thought of a short story idea, and I wanted to jot it down before I forgot.

Remus sat beside me, he looked at Mary, who was occupied watching the game. He seemed oddly deep in concentration. I was not prepared for what happened next. Remus announced," I'm in love with you, Mary!" Everyone looked shocked. Remus blushed and stuttered a few 'sorry's and 'I don't know what I was thinking's and ran off. I immediately sprinted off in his direction, hoping I could keep up long enough to catch up with him.

I looked all over the castle for him, unsuccessful in finding our friend. I returned to the table we had originally been sitting at. I informed everyone I couldn't find him. Mary suggested," I'll go look for him."

Mary walked down the courtyard, looking for Moony. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever find him. She found herself walking in the library, passing each shelf; row by row.

She noticed someone sitting in one of the study desks, with their head back, eyes closed, leaning against the shelf filled with books. It was... Remus.

Mary approached him slowly, almost as if she didn't want to scare him off, and restart her search; he hadn't heard her until she greeted him," Hey..."

"Mary! Oh, uh- hey..." he shrugged, blushed once again, and ran his fingers through his hair," For what I said before, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you... I think it has to do because it's full moon in a few days... and, and-" Mary then did something she had never had done before, and never thought she ever would. She kissed Remus.

Remus seemed shocked; but quickly went with it. Their kiss was soft, and sweet. Mary leaned back from the embrace, and smiled at Moony. In that moment, it felt right. Remus' face was bright crimson. He stuttered," O-okay I'm c-c-confused... what did t-that mean?"

"It means... I love you too!" Mary assured him. He smiled widely, as if Christmas had come early for him," G-great!" They sat together for awhile, just talking. Mary thought to herself the entire time, how bizarre this whole turn of events was, and how great it was at the same time.

After a while, Mary and Remus returned together to our group. The marauders all begged to know what had happened while they were absent from our presence. Mary explained to us all," Remus and I are... together now!" James and Sirius cheered on their mate. James walked over towards Remus and patted him hard on the back.

Mary and Remus seated themselves beside eachother once again, and we all continued to chat, and relax during our break from classes. I looked across the table at Mary, she looked back at me and I grinned. I said nothing, and neither did she; but her eyes told me she was glad I was right about them.

She then looked at me, then looked at Sirius; his long, black hair falling into his grey eyes, as he was being his usual loud self. I glared back at her, and shook my head persistently. There was no way in hell Sirius and I would be anything more than friends; no matter what any of our friends said, or did.

It was nearing the end of Potions class, and I hadn't seen Sirius there. I knew he was suspended but wasn't that applying only to his DADA class? I guess not... Professor Slughorn stopped writing notes on the chalkboard in his tiny scrawl, and faced the class.

He announced like he had at this time in his class every day this year," Class is now over! We will resume our notetaking tomorrow!" All the students stood up, and chatted with their friends, while packing up their parchment, ink vials, and quills. I threw everything into my bag, and rushed out the door.

I had promised Sirius I would bring him any homework he had from the classes we shared; in other words, Sirius hardly cared but I did and refused to let him miss this much class without learning anything in time for testing. In my bag, I had Denfense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and a few other assignments and notes.

I came across the Fat Lady who greeted me," Hello Sweetie!"

"Is Sirius in there?" I asked. She nodded, and asked me for the password. I responded," Gillyweed". The door swung open and I entered into Gryffindor tower.

Sirius was alone in the commons, laying on the couch. Something in his hand. I plopped down beside him, and startled him. He set down the item in his hand... my notebook! I snatched it off the table it was resting on and lectured," Where did you get this? I've been looking for it all day!"

He chuckled," James and I have broken into Filch's office thousands of times, it isn't exactly difficult to nick a notebook from your bag". I stuck my tongue out, and asked," Why on earth would you want to steal my book?"

"I thought you were the one who said it would do me some good to read a book", Sirius countered my question. I pulled out the notes, and assignments and handed them to Padfoot. He groaned," For one day, can you let me enjoy my suspension? I was defending you".

I smirked," You'll be thanking me once NEWTS come around..." I was silent for a moment, and resumed speaking," Why did you defend me, Sirius?"

His face got serious (no pun intended), and he answered," Because I don't want anyone to ever hurt you again like he did", he was refering to my stepfather. He had recently heard more of the ugly times I had spent with the man. I teared up slightly, and smiled," Thank you, Sirius..." He strangled me in a strong, bear hug. I gasped for breath and shouted," Knock it off, Padfoot! I can't breathe!"

A/N:

CHAPTER SEVEN IS HERE MY LOVELIES! 3 Did you like it? If you did, make sure you comment and let me know! It all helps!

RemusxOC action finally was added into this mixture of emotions! Did you like it? What do you think should happen next for Mary and Remus and their budding romance?! Let me know in the comments!

Check out my tumblr page for cover polls, and information about the story. (SPOILERS, maybe?) www. .com

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, not a lot happened this chapter but think of it more as a mini chapter in preparation for the amazing Chapter 8! K BYE!

(e.m.p.r.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The next few weeks flew by in a blur of regular schedule. Boring classes, hanging out with friends, and more classes. Soon enough Christmas holidays were upon us.

I stood in the commons area, waiting by the stairs. All the other girls had cleared out of the dormitory and were on the train that would be leaving in about ten minutes. I called up," Mary, hurry up!" She bustled down the stairs carrying several bags in her arms.

I had originally planned to go back to my house, and hide in my room long enough to avoid my parents, then return to Mary's house, just like I had the night before first day back to school. But then Mary had suggested I stay with her over the break, I could actually enjoy my Christmas. I agreed, and lied to my mother, saying I had far too much homework to make it home this year, and promised to see her when school ended. I was almost positive she saw through the lie, but was understanding due to our equal, relatable fear of my stepfather.

"Sorry, sorry! Caspar didn't want to get into his carrier this time!" Mary explained. Caspar was Mary's persian cat that was so silent when he moved, he could be mistaken for a ghost. Hence the name 'Caspar'. I hurried Mary along, slinging my bag across my shoulder.

We made it on to the train just before it was scheduled to leave the small station in Hogsmeade. We rode for a few hours with the boys, and chatted about our plans for the holidays. It was then James struck up the idea that right after Christmas we all meet at his house and stay together until we get back to school. We all agreed to his idea, and promised to write to eachother by owl.

Mary's parents were already at the station by the time we arrived. They helped us with Mary's bags, and lead us to their small but working car. Her mother was full of questions about our year so far, and Mary told her about Remus and her new relationship status. Her father cut in," This 'Ranus'... he isn't into the baggy sweaters, and drug addictions, is he, Emily?"

I shook my head," No, Mr. Louise! He's a good friend of mine, and he's far too paranoid to involve himself with drugs. He's one of the top in his classes!" I added, trying to put in as many good words as I could to impress Mr. Louise; for Mary and Remus' sake.

We arrived at her house in a moments time, and immediately head upstairs to her room. The bed was made, and everything was as extremely neat and organized as how she had left it. Mary was my polar opposite when it came to organization.

We spent the next few days hanging out, like we usually did. Her mother would prepare us delicious meals for dinner, and her father would chat with us about the news in the wizarding world. We would come downstairs and he would be their sitting at the kitchen table, and he would claim things like," Mary, dear! Did you know that a new sector was opened in St. Mungo's?" Mary would politely tell him she found it interesting, and move on to whatever she had come downstairs for.

Soon, it was Christmas, and Mary and I both recieved gifts from her parents; 3 Galleons, and some new clothing! I thanked them, and thought of my own mother, who was alone this year with my stepfather. Had she gotten any gifts? I had made a point of sending her a letter, telling her I loved her, and apoligizing I didn't have any money to get her anything. She understood.

A week after Christmas, Mary and I packed our bags once again, and traveled to James' parents home. The Potter Manor was huge, his parents were obviously taken care of when it came to money. I had heard Mr. Potter worked high up im the Ministry of Magic.

James opened the door once he saw us walk up the driveway, and welcomed us in. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were already there. We all told eachother about our breaks so far, and what we had recieved for Christmas. We all started exchanging gifts, I felt bad I hadn't any money to get these amazing people presents. I promised them I would use the Galleons I got from Mary's parents to get them something as soon as I could.

James gave me a Quidditch book which had almost everything I needed to know about the sport, history, or biographies of famous players. From Peter, I recieved an assortment of candy; chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's, and others. I got 5 Galleons from Remus; who also gave his new girlfriend, Mary, a gold chain with a wolf pendant on it. I could swear Mary started tearing up.

Lastly, Sirius had whispered to me my gift was a surprise I needed to wait until we went back to school. I was so curious to see what it was! We spent that night hanging out, and bugging eachother. Our happy family was together, just like it always should be.

Soon the night came, and Mary and I were placed in one of the spare bedrooms, while the boys all camped out in James' bedroom. I lied awake for hours, while Mary was sound asleep in her bed. After a while, I was able to fall asleep. I found myself in a dream; I was running, I didn't know where I was, or where I was going. All I knew was it was away from him. My stepfather's voice surrounded me; I was terrified in every way.

I woke in a cold sweat, I was crying and screaming. In simpler terms, I was having a panic attack. It wasn't an uncommon thing to me, it happened quite often when I had dreams similar to the one I had just experienced. At the time, I wasn't thinking of who I might wake in the process of my tears. Suddenly, the door opened and a dark figure emerged from the hallway. I tried to stifle my tears, but I couldn't calm myself. The person sat down on my bed next to me; it was Sirius! He pulled me closer to him and murmured," Shh, shh, shh..."

The rest of the night, as far as I could remember was Sirius' voice mumbling soothing words of comfort. He said things like "It's alright", or," He won't hurt you ever again!" I found it odd that Sirius would give up his precious hours of sleep to stay with me until I had calmed down. But he did.

I hiccuped, choking on a few of my tears. I blushed, but from the dark room, he couldn't tell. I thanked him quietly, while he continued to hold me. We sat in silence for a moment or two, before I once again fell asleep.

A/N:

AWE, Did you like it? If you did let me know down the comment section below! Chapter Nine will be a tad bit late as I have some things to take care of.

Looking for spoilers, covers, and other stuff involving All I Need? Come check out my tumblr page, and recieve all you're looking for! (www. .com)

I am accepting cover requests if you are looking for your own cover for your fanfic! Just PM me the title, and a short biography of what your story is mainly about, and any ideas you wanted to be incorporated into your cover!

I love you all, and stay tuned for Chapter 9!

(e.m.p.r.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

I woke the next morning; alone. I assumed Sirius left once I had dozed off. I prayed to God, he hadn't told anyone about last night, I didn't need anyone getting the wrong idea.

Mary wasn't in her bed either. They all were probably downstairs. I stretched, and pulled my sweat pants over top of my shorts. I threw my sweater over my tank top to cover my bare shoulders.

I slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was seated to eat breakfast. Everyone except Sirius. I took a seat, and listened to the several 'Good Morning's, and asked,"Is Sirius still sleeping?"

James answered from over his bowl of cereal, his glasses drooping to the end of his nose," Yeah, he said he got up once he got to bed, didn't say why though..." he trailed off. I looked down so they wouldn't see my embarrassed face.

I shook off the topic and asked," What are we doing today?" Mary chimed in," Remus and I are going on a date in the town!"

Immediately, I looked at James' who returned my glance of unofficial telepathy, he knew what we had to do- spy on the Memus date... or was it Rary? I don't know...

We finished our breakfast, and let Remus and Mary leave for their afternoon date. James and I put our evil minds together, and configured a new plan," They are going to a cafe called 'Lucy's'- Sirius isn't coming, and Peter doesn't want Remus to get mad at him. It's just you and me!"

After a few more minutes of planning, we bustled upstairs and got dressed. I was dressed in faded skinny jeans, with a black and a purple, frilly tank top I had got fron Mary's parents. I added a light, grey, knitted overcoat. I added a black beanie to hold down my frizzy, curls.

I applied some mascara and eyeliner, then flew downstairs. James was ready to go with his usual messy locks, a black shirt with a galaxy printed across with the words 'YOU ARE HERE' and an arrow. He added a pair of dark baggy jeans.

James hollered to his parents that he was going to take the car, and his father tossed him the keys from the top of the stairs. I asked," Won't Peter be lonely by himself?"

"Eh, don't worry... he's got Sirius!" I nodded, and hopped into his father's old car. We drove for about fifteen minutes to catch up with Remus and Mary, who had chosen the method of Floo Powder to transport to their destination.

We arrived in Lucy's parking lot. We assumed Remus and Mary were already inside. James suggested we go through the second entrance to avoid them catching us. Once inside, I immediately saw the pair sitting in a booth. The place was nice; James directed me to a seat a few booths away from our friends. A blonde waiter who wore an extreme amount of mascara approached us and asked in a foreign American accent," So what can I get for yah?"

Before we could order, James asked,"Are you from Britian?" She shook her head, and explained she was here until she finished collage, and blah blah blah. I ordered the special mushroom soup, and a hot white chocolate cocoa.

James ordered a small order of chips, and a soda. Our food was brought to us quickly. While we devoured our meal in a biggish manner, we watched Mary and Remus giggle across the way.

They seemed so happy together. It made me think about Sirius... oddly. Why the hell was I doing that?! I shook the thought out of my mind, and asked James," How's Lily?"

"Good... good! I had asked her to come out and meet my parents, but she said she was doing stuff with her sister, Perri?" I chuckled, and corrected him," Petunia!" He grinned and countered," But it's no wonder I forgot her name, she's a snob!"

I had heard about Lily's muggle sister through conversation. She wasn't as close to me as Mary and the boys were but she made good conpany, and she made James happy, so that's all that mattered to me. James asked me," What about you? Any special bloke in your life?" I denied his question," Unfortunetely no... well- maybe one day I could feel special to get the honour to smack Malfoy upside his face."

My suggestion made James smile. My face was innocent, except for my eyes, that were as michievious, and alive as always. A trait I could never turn off. Remus and Mary stood from their seats, and walked out after leaving a few muggle pounds, and set off walking down the snowy street.

James and I followed from a distance. Remus held tight to Mary's hand. Her other hand was fastened to the chain he gave her. She tossed her hair while waving her head, taking in the sights. Remus would've done the same, but from the looks of it, he could'nt take his eyes off of her.

After a few weeks of them being together, Remus had dragged me out to the same spot we had our private chats for seven years; the bridge that overlooked the lake. He had told me how grateful he was that Mary was his, and how ecstatic she made him feel when she did the simplest thing like hold his hand.

"We need a pairing name for Moony and Prowl!" I announced after a moment of thought; it was true. Their names were both so unique. James nodded, and knitted his brows together in concentration," How about... Hmm- Marem!"

"Prongs-no". I suggested 'Memus' and he nodded; it was official: Memus was now the couples pairing name. Unsure of how I felt about it, I noted to call them Mary and Remus for the time being until the new name settled in more regulary.

We returned home shortly before Mary and Remus returned. Mary pulled me by the sleeve of my coat, and begged me to go to the privacy of upstairs. She told me all about her amazing day with Remus, not knowing I had been a few feet behind her the entire time.

"Oh, Emily he is just the sweetest! I feel like I can trust him completely!" I smiled and acted as innocent as I could. I thought played across my mind; Sirius wasn't up yet, and it was 2pm. I excused myself from Mary's happy glow.

I found my way down the hallway to the boys bedroom. I quietly opened the door, and peered inside. Sleeping bags, blankets, and pillow were strewn all over the floor. I carefully stepped through the hoard of softness, and found Sirius. He layed face down into a pillow, shirtless, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. His hair was unattractively in his eyes.

I sat next to him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He jolted up, throwing the blanket on to cover his chest. He yelled," Bloody hell!"

I smiled. He swept the hair out of his eyes by swiping it back. Much better. I whispered,"Sorry I woke you, I just wanted to say thanks... for what you did last night..."

"It was no big deal... I do it for James all the time!" I looked at him and said," I'm sure..." We sat there in silence for a moment; thinking our eye contact was all we needed at that moment in time. I blinked a few times, not sure what else to stay. I came out of my trance of deep thought, and stood. I thanked Sirius once again, and rushed out of the room.

A/N:

Chapter 9... omg, this took way longer than I thought it would!

Just a note, Chapter 10 will be the official halfway mark for the story! After that, I am considering a sequel book... until you will have to sit down and enjoy the ride!

I'm open to accepting cover requests. Just leave me a comment, or a PM of you're stories title, and a short bio.

Sorry this took so long, I will deliver a new chapter within the next few days! I promise~

(e.m.p.r.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Soon enough, the Christmas break was swept up before us in a whirlwind of friendship, and shenanigans. I found myself unboarding from from the Hogwarts Express, my bag by my side. Home again.

James and Sirius trodded ahead; James however, wrapped his arm around Lily in a loving embrace as they walked. Sirius looked like a third wheel in their teasing relationship. Lily's former friend, Severus Snape walked a few feet away. No friends at his side, unlike almost everyone walking towards the school. His long, black hair was greasy and falling into his eyes. His long nose was unpreportioned to his face. He never bothered me, and I left him alone. But one thing was for certain, the boys of the Marauders hated Snape.

They had nicknamed him 'Snivellus'. A simple degrading play on his already strange, unique name. Sirius jumped from behind me, and wacked Snape on the back of the head. He sneered," Snivellus! Can't say I'm glad to see you around here, you greasy git!" Snape remained silent, and attempted to ignore Sirius' mean actions. Sirius kept on swinging his insults to Severus, and called to James'," Prongs! Come show Snivellus here that spell you've been working on!" James abandoned Lily's side and did as Sirius had said. Lily still unimpressed with Severus' hurtful words the previous year refused to do anything to stand up for him. Snape struggled to escape from the boys, their cocky, intimidating grins glowed down on him in the most unhappy way.

Sirius hopped in front of Severus' path of direction. He stepsided preventing him from passing him. James and Sirius had now surrounded him, preventing him from leaving their presence. Prongs and Padfoot both pulled out their wands, before they could conjur a spell, I stepped in; I had had enough. I pulled out my own wand; Kingwood, twelve inches, phoenix feather core. I shouted,"Expelliarmus!"

James' wand clattered to the cobblestone pavement our feet were placed on. I spoke again,"Accio wand!" Sirius wand flew directly out of his hand, and flew into my own grip. I directed Snape with a pat on the back and ordered," Go!" James huffed and walked away, bending over to pick up his wand, then joining Lily once again who had avoided eye contact with Severus the entire time. I glared at Sirius, just as he returned the gesture to me. I snapped," What is your problem?! What did Severus ever do to you?!"

"We were just having some fun-" I interrupted his stupid excuse," It wasn't 'fun', it was assault! What is wrong with you, Sirius Black?!" Before he could respond, I tossed him his wand, which he caught with ease. I rushed away before he could say another word to me. I was tired of his excuses, I was finished watching him and the other guys bully an innocent and helpless student that hadn't done anything to him at all.

I was positive we would make up our little arguement by the time we reached the Great Hall. And we did. By the time we reached the castles front door, the black haired boy approached me and mumbled a half hearte apology I took as 'the best I was ever going to get'. It seemed as if everything had gone back to how everyone was used to it being. Until Potions class the next day.

I was towering over the cauldron where Sirius and I had been instructed to make a new potion who's name was to be revealed by Slughorn whether or not we actually made it correctly. I swore the man loved to boggle peoples minds with puzzles, and odd ways of learning methods.

I called," Sirius! While you are in the cupboard could you grab me three jars of the slime from the book? Though I forget what it's called!" He responded a positive reply, and retrieved the correct order I had given him. He brought back the items and leaned to set them behind me.

I felt his breath course on the surface of my neck when he leaned behind my body. He set the jars on the stool on the other side of me. It had hit me after a few moments of his still and intimate movements. Was he... putting the moves on me? The classic 'player Sirius Black' moves?

He withdrew himself from my personal space, and returned to working. After class, Sirius was out of the classroom faster than I could say 'Oh my Merlin!' I took my time to gather my things like I did everyday. Waiting outside for me was none other than Snape.

"Hey Severus", I greeted him with a small greeting smile. He nodded as his version of returning the gesture. I asked him if there was something he needed, and he simply told me he wanted to thank me for standing up for him the previous day. I returned his gratitude, and looked stepped casually onto one of the moving staircases.

" I a-also wanted to ask... how is Lily?" I looked at him wide-eyed. Last year he had called Lily a mudblood out of anger, and now he was using me to talk about her well-being? Only since she wouldn't let him within a five foot radius of herself.

"Uh, she's good, I guess..? She's going out with James now so-" Snape interrupted me with his grumble," Great..." I was about to hold my tongue, but went ahead and told Snape my immediate reaction to what he just said," Hey! You may not like James, but he makes Lily happy, and that's that!"

"Sorry..." Snape's head fell down to the ground so he could stare at his feet. I assured him," Severus, I'm sorry... for what happened between you and Lily..." He looked up again, in surprise I actually was concerned about his feelings unlike my fellow Marauder friends. He quietly thanked me, and rushed away after being called to join a few of his Slytherin friends.

After that one encounter, Snape began coming to chat with me more and more; before I knew it we had become friends... in a sort.

One of the days, Severus invited me to join him for a walk around the castle. When the news got back to the Maruaders about this, they were not impressed. Lily was almost outraged that I would 'degrade muggle-borns everywhere by associating myself with 'the enemy'", while James, Remus, and Peter just remained silent, hoping I would catch the drift that neither of them were overjoyed either. Sirius had probably been off snogging some lass when the news caught wind, and never heard about my friendship with a certain Slytherin mate.

So there I was, laying in the grass beside Snape. We had talked for almost an hour; not worrying about classes since it was one of the rare days we had each week to just relax and digest what we had just learned from our many classes. I found out he too enjoyed reading, and I shared with him my love of writing and other literature. Snape also suggested sometime I show him some of my work. I smiled and nodded that it would be a swell idea.

Suddenly someone sat down with Severus and I: Sirius...? He crossed his muscular legs and looked completely normal. Snape flinched the moment he sat down; expecting him to do something unspeakably cruel to the black haired boy. Instead Sirius was kind, and asked,"So what's up guys?"

I was probably the most surprised out of everyone who sat down in the grass that day. Why was Sirius being so nice to Severus all of a sudden? He continued to chat with us like we had all been friends for longer than that week, or even day. At one point, Sirius attempted to ask Snape a question about his classes, and accidentally called him 'Snivellus'. Without anyone having to glare at him or correct him, he mumbled," Sorry!"

Afterwards, I walked back to the Gryffindor dormitories with Padfoot. I asked him," So I see you have developed a friendship with Snape..."

"No I haven't... don't kid yourself, I still dread that greasy git with a passion!" He quickly corrected my accusation. I was confused; if he disliked Snape so much, why did he act so nice and normal towards him? I asked him those very thoughts and questions. He thought for a moment in silence, and I patiently awaited his answer. He responded," I did it for you".

I further questioned Padfoot," What do you mean?" He explained it was exactly as he had just said, and refused to answer any more questions on the topic I was keen on bringing up once again until I recieved adequete answers. But alas, I returned to Gryffindor Tower with none of the information I had wished to get. What did that mean?!

A/N:

Oh my goodness, that chapter took waay to long to finish! I am sooo sorry that I didn't have this chapter to you guys sooner, I have been sooo busy with school I almost forgot I had a fanfiction I needed to finish! :o

Check out my tumblr (link in my bio) and keep watch for spoilers, polls, and questions you can get involved in.

I am open to making covers for story writers like myself. All I would need is a PM with [account name, story title, short bio, email] and it should be finished in a maximum of a few days! 3

That's about all for this week, I love you all and keep reading (and commenting, seriously it helps a lot!)

(e.m.p.r.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

One particular morning I was overjoyed. An extra day away from classes, and a scheduled trip into Hogsmeade. I loved it there so much. I usually went with Mary, but this year I insisted she use the time to be with Remus. The idea of being the person you love in that snowy wonderland make my heart jump for my friend.

This visit to Hogsmeade I was expecting I would spend it alone, and just go solo the whole way. Maybe finish some extremely late Christmas shopping that I promised everyone I would make up for as soon as I was able to. I sat on the couch in the commons room making sure I had everything I needed for my expedition. Sirius plopped down beside me, startling me only slightly. He groaned," So I just found out James is ditching me to go with Evans!"

" Mary is going with Remus..." I added, while Sirius finished with," and Peter got fell off his broomstick and is stuck in the infirmary!" He sighed, then an idea struck inside his mind," Why don't we go together?" I didnt see why not, so I agreed to his proposition. I also thought it would be nice to hang out with Sirius alone rather than risk being teased by James or one of our other friends. He had really done a lot for me this past year, and I couldn't help but believe perhaps something had changed within him. I suggested to myself he may have experienced a mid-life crisis, but he was hardly close to his mid-life point.

We stuck close together once we reached Hogsmeade. Everything was covered in snow, making the shop windows around us look even more warm, and inviting. We started at Honeydukes, where I bought both Remus and Peter an assortment of sugary treats. I spent most of the time dragging Sirius along with me while I finished my late Christmas shopping while he purchased things he wanted along the way. In the end, I had gotten Mary a new pair of leather gloves, and James and Sirius some Quidditch books.

At last, I thought I was done for the day with Hogsmeade. It had been atleast two hours. When suddenly, Sirius pulled at the sleeve of my wool jacket. He pointed to Eeylops Owl Emporium, and instructed me to follow him. I did as he told me to do, and entered the store close behind him. Once he was inside, he turned to me and said," Okay, so I know this is late but I had planned to get you something for Christmas that was really special... an owl!"

I gasped. Was he really going to get me an owl? Those weren't cheap from what I knew. It was basically the whole reason I could never afford one of my own. I accused him of what was on my mind from the situation. He shook off my worries, and claimed it was about time I got a pet. We walked past the wall of owls ready to be purchased by a lucky witch or wizard.

There was thousands of different kinds of these magnificent birds. One however, stood out among the others. A spotted owl who squawked very loudly, but in an almost adorable way. I chose him immediately and Sirius paid for him. I gave him a big thank you, and walked out of the store with him. Sirius carried my new owl's cage in his arms while walking beside me. Sirius asked me," So do you know what you want to name him?"

I thought for a few moments,"Hugo!" Sirius ruffled my hair," Good choice!" I shoved him playfully, then attempted to tame my frizzy locks. In Sirius' head, it was game on. He set Hugo's cage down, then balled a snowball in his two palms. He threw in an overhead toss. It hit me square on the top of the head. I blinked cold snow out of my eyes, and threw my own snowball at him.

We repeated these actions for a few moments before being interrupted from our snowy battle. Lucius Malfoy and his mates on either side of him approached us. One of them being Sirius' younger brother, Regulus. Sirius greeted," Salutations Reggy! Has Mum asked about me?"

Regulus rolled his eyes, and remained silent. Lucius ran his fingers through his pale, greasy hair. He spoke," I never got the chance to repay you for punching me in the face, Black!" He grinned mischieviously," Now would be the best time to do so, while you're girlfriend watches!"

"She's not my girlfriend, and shove it Malfoy! You're just angry because Daddy didn't come and do your dirty work for you!"

" Get him", Lucius ordered. They all ran towards us. Sirius scooped Hugo's cage up and we both darted away. We shoved through crowds, and scooted down alleys; Lucius' buddies advanced closer to us every second. We came across the Three Broomsticks during our mad attempt to escape the Slytherin scum hot on our trail. We sidestepped in through the door, pushing past an elderly lady counting her change. We hopped into a booth, and ducked down low to avoid being seen by anyone. Through the store window, we saw them look each way before grumbling and walking off in distaste. Sirius and I chuckled; we still had it.

Sirius hopped up from his seat, and disappeared into the crowd of people gathering shelter from the cold weather outside. He returned with two mugs of butterbeer. I accepted one mug gratefully and took a long sip of the warm liquid. Mmmm... delicious! We sat there together for a while, joking and enjoying eachothers company, assisted with some beverages.

James came out of no where, Lily by his side. He teased," Look at these two lovebirds!" Sirius blushed and so did I. I glared at James who immediately announced," Sorry! Didn't know you two wanted to have your date alone!" He walked off before I could claim Sirius and I weren't dating, and reach across the table to smack his wire glasses off his cocky grinned face.

We returned to the castle that night. I emerged from the bathroom, my freshly washed hair had been towel dried and braided over my shoulder. My face was bare, and without makeup. I wore my usual pajama substitute: An extra large shirt with a giant white question mark on it, paired with some patterned leggings.

Mary was already asleep; she held her chain from Remus in her hand, as if she fell asleep before she could set it down on her nightstand. I laid down in my own bed, and stared at the ceiling. Today had been a great day. I shifted until I was on my side and underneath my quilt. Sirius had told me he had gotten Hugo for me so we could communicate to eachother wherever we were without being judged. I had liked the idea of that. A few seconds after I had closed my eyes, a loud tapping noise rapped against my bedroom window.

I hurried over to the window before the noise woke up everyone in the room, or the tower. Hugo awaited me once I opened the window. In his talons was a folded piece of parchment... from Sirius. I took the paper from Hugo and opened it.

"I enjoyed spending time with you today -S" was written across the paper in Sirius' messy scrawl. I wrote underneath in much neater caligraphy.

"I did too -E"

A/N:

So last chapter was the official halfway point of the stories progression! Party time! Thank you for sticking with my story for this long, I have really enjoyed your feedback, and writing this in general. In honor of this milestone, I have to tell you this... THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL BOOK! It will be called "All I Had", I can't give you any spoilers about it right now, but the cover is finished and you will love it!

Check out my tumblr page, and stay tuned for spoilers, polls, and questions you have can be answered there. You can also see all the funny crap I repost on there out of pure boredom. Link to my profile is in my bio!

I WILL MAKE COVERS. Absolutely free, just PM me with this information [username, story title, and a story bio] if you have any ideas or special requests, include that in the information as well!

***SOMETHING NEW*** I have decided to start critiquing work! If you are interested, leave a link to your story on my message board, and I will let you know what I think, rate it, and give some serious constructive criticism to help improve your writing. (only if you think you need it!)

I love you all.

(e.m.p.r.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

I usually didn't come along with the others when Remus transformed during the full moon. It was too dangerous since I couldn't perform a Patronus charm, and I wasn't capable of becoming an Animagus. But this particular full moon, I decided to come along.

I had gotten the idea when we all sat together around the fireplace one night. Remus and Mary had taken up the couch, he had even gathered up enough nerve to wrap his arm over her shoulder; just like the romantic British men who did this to their typical movie star heroines. It was so cute, it took almost every muscle in my body to keep from jumping up and down freaking out that my best friend was having a moment that usually only happened in the theatres. James and Lily sat on the other couch, while Peter and I reclined on chairs. Sirius layed on the carpet in front of the fireplace, with his face upwards and his hair splayed out across the floor.

James had brought up the topic of the full moon that coming week. I, being interested in the one thing that was too dangerous for me to participate in, looked up to listen in. Sirius began to show interest as well, he had always enjoyed running through the woods in his dog form from what I had heard. It was our last year at Hogwarts, and I was tired of never being involved in this huge part of Remus' life. I was one of his best friends, and I was the only one that wasn't able to help him through. I asked," Could I come with?"

Everyone looked at me as if I had started speaking an entirely different language. James responded," We've told you many times it would be too dangerous for you to join us. You can't become an animagus and Moony as a werewolf wouldn't care about hurting his human friends."

"Awe c'mon Prongs! It's our last year! I will stay far enough behind that Remus won't even know I'm there-"

James interrupted," No! I'm not risking your life!"

Sirius intervened," And why shouldn't she go?" James looked at Sirius with surprise; his best friends was going against his personal opinion? He continued," She is just as capable of helping Moony as any one of us. Just because she isn't a animagus doesn't mean she can't observe just one time!"

James' mouth remained a thin, straight line. Sirius added," Besides, if it were any of us, we would want to go. Irrelevant of what danger was in our path." We all stared at James, he being the only one who cared whether I went or not. He finally agreed, claiming if something happened to me, it would be Sirius' fault. Sirius grinned at me afterwards. They left roughly around sunset the next night.

From afar I watched each person transform into their animal form. Peter snuck to the Whomping Willow, and hit the nerve that froze the tree momentarily so everyone could hurry inside the Shrieking Shack. Beside me, Mary or 'Prowl' had scurried her tiny Tabby Cat paws.

Inside, Remus sat down on a chair claiming he had a headache. The moon was approaching fast; I was instructed to hide in the closet until they could lure Moony far enough away from the Shrieking Shack that I could watch from a distance.

Remus began to shout and holler. The transformation was beginning. His eyes morphed in the most odd way, and his snout stretched out to resemble a dogs. His clothes tore and ripped apart, and his shoes blasted apart since they were too small for his now huge feet.

Moony finished his transforming, and sniffed around. James was the 'leader' of their pack, a stag with antlers he proudly showed off. Moony wrestled with Padfoot, the large black dog. Soon they all took off towards the door. I waited a minute or two before following them.

I exited the Whomping Willow and watched from the top of the hill as the rest of the Marauders headed for the Forbidden Forest. I tagged along a few away. When Moony stopped, I hid behind a large tree trunk; and hoped he wouldn't pick up my scent. He carried on his joyful run with his friends. I started to climb the tree I hid behind and prayed they would eventually circle back so I could get a closer look at this aspect of my furry little friend. After a few minutes I had positioned myself high up in the tree; I looked down at the ground below me. It was much higher than the drop I would make from my bedroom window at home.

They came back. I had first spotted Prowl sprinting back to their original playground. I steadied myself by gripping a nearby branch. From up above the scenery, I saw the rest of the Marauders trot back to where Prowl had lead Moony. He howled, and wrestled the boys. They all seemed to be having so much fun, and I was happy for once I could see what they had always talked about when they returned. It wasn't the same as just hearing about it, being here, with them. This was the real deal.

I heard a droning hissing noise, I turned to see what was making the sound, and I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle any scared noises. A giant spider had crept down from the leaves of the trees. It's fangs dripping with what I was desperately hoping was only saliva, and not venom. But when I came to think of it, saliva wasn't any more good. I shoved over down the length of the branch I was sitting on, trying to put as much space as I could between myself and the spider I was sure was coming to devour me. I looked down, and felt my mind exploding. What was I going to do? The spider kept coming closer to me, clicking it's fangs together.

Then I fell.

I had not been watching where I was going, since I had been fixating on the spider. I was terrified by the sensation of falling. My back embraced the impact of the earth covered ground. Everyone stared at me when I had opened my eyes; even Moony. My breathing got heavier once Moony had started to snarl. He was going to attack me. He bent backwards in a prowling position, and I struggled to stand up, and even attempt to run away.

He pounced towards me: his prey. Padfoot immiediately jumped in front of me. He knocked Remus aside, and whimpered; he was hurt. I got to my feet, and was about to go help him, but Prongs shoved me in the direction of the castle with his antlers. His eyes were persistant and ordered me to leave them to handle it. I was scared enough as it was, so I charged away from the scene.

The next day, I found Sirius and James sitting on the couch. I had taken it James' was still angry with me that he was right. Going with them had been a mistake, and I was a fool to think I could do everything. I sat down in the chair across from the couch, and tried to ignore the pang of guilt in my mind for putting James through that mental strain. Putting all of them through it. I didn't apologize right away, but I asked," Is Moony in the infirmary?" James nodded, I continued," Did you tell him...?"

"No."

I wasn't very happy with the short answers, and angry tone James was giving me. I then said sorry for my stubborness, then motioned for Sirius to follow me for only a moment. We left Gryffindor Tower, and walked through the hallways. For a few minutes we walked in pure silence, then I broke it's tension," I-I wanted to thank you... for what you did last night... I know you didn't have to save me..."

"Me? Not save my friend? What are you talking about? Any of us would risk our lives for you. We all stick together, remember?" I smiled. I guess he was right. Our little group was closer than anyone could imagine. He said," Let's just forget it, okay? Don't feel bad, I bet James will be better by tonight once he's eaten something."

I nodded in approval, and said," Race you back to the tower!"

A/N:

No new news I'm afraid :( But I have an appointment I need to prepare for so I am afraid this will be the last chapter I will be updating, and won't be able to start Chapter 13 until atleast Tuesday. Hang in there you guys!

Check out my tumblr page for news, polls, and questions you may have. Also stop by there to look at the funny crap I repost there. (link to my profile page is in my bio)

I will make covers for your stories. Totally free, and if you are interested, just PM me this information [story title, a short bio, your username, and any extra ideas you had in mind]

I AM NOW CRITIQUING STORIES. Just PM a link to your story, and I will rate, and give some constructive criticism to help improve (but only if you think you need it)

Love you all!

(e.m.p.r.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Sirius Black was unusually happy one day after class. We all had sat down for lunch in the Great Hall, when he sat down across from me with a giant smile plastered on his face.  
u  
"Why are you so giddy?" James asked, shoveling a few chicken breasts onto his plate. Peter spooned on some dressing to his salad, and chimed in,"Y-yeah Sirius, what's up?"

Sirius patted Peter roughly on the back," I have a date. But not just any date, a date with Amelia Dent!" James looked at him wide eyed and mimicked the same wide smile Sirius portrayed. The boys all congratulated him, but I was simply happy for him. I didn't like Amelia Dent as much as Sirius would have prefered. I found her shallow, and your typical valley girl material. Nothing about her seemed real, she was too concerned about her appearance, and lead on that there was nothing more than an airhead underneath the thick layers of makeup she applied daily.

Remus asked me," What do you think of Amelia, Emily?" I didn't know why it bothered me Sirius was going on a date with Amelia. She was everything he usually looked for in a girl. A pretty face. But I almost didn't think she deserved Sirius. In other years I could've cared less of what he had done. But Sirius and I had grown closer, and I felt I needed to protect him from her. Was the usual for someone once they had gotten closer with someone.

"Why does it matter? I'm not dating her. It only matters what Sirius thinks", I snapped. I didn't mean to, I just was confused. I ate quickly in silence, and left. Remus joined me, Mary, James and the others continued to talk with Sirius about his news.

Remus was silent along side me for a few moments, we treaded up to the library, and sat at a table. He said," You're not okay with it, aren't you?" I shook my head, and told him I didn't know," I just feel like he deserves more than her-"

"Like you?" Remus asked, looking into my eyes. I replied in a rude tone," No, not me. Just someone better like- I don't know!" I put my head in my hands. Did I want that girl for Sirius to be me? Yes? No? I don't know. Wow, I seemed to be saying that quite a bit, lately. Remus did his best to try and cheer me up but it didn't seem to be working. Everyone had always joked about Sirius and I being together, but I never thought it was something I would actually want. I was confused why I was even thinking about it.

Later that day, Sirius called my name at the end of the hall. I turned and waited for him to catch up to me. I held my books in my arms. He jabbered on and on about his date with Amelia. I asked him," Do you really like Amelia?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" Sirius asked me, giving me a weird look like I had grown two heads. I shook off the topic with a 'no reason' and a 'just curious'. I also added my thoughts that it was strange she had suddenly taken an interest in him after all these years. He departed from my company and headed into his Herbology class while I continued on to Divination where Mary was going to meet me. Maybe she would be able to help me untangle my mind, and make my thoughts less of a mess. She had been able to do that easily the past.

I approached the ladder that lead to the Divination tower, I began to slowly climb when I heard quiet murmuring. I stepped down, and hid behind a curtain to catch a glimpse of what was going on. It was Amelia Dent and her prissy group of girls. The ginger asked," So I heard about your date with Sirius Black!"

"More like Blah-ck" Another girl added with a snide look across her face. They all chuckled, while Amelia replied," I know right!"

"What on Earth do you see in him?" The brunette asked rudely. Amelia laughed," Nothing. Dating him will be like dating a doorknob, oh wait- that would be offensive to doorknobs, I would actually touch them! Sirius may be stupid, but he's a serious piece of eye candy!" I stifled a gasp; I knew there was something wrong about Amelia taking a sudden interest in my friend.

I leaned in to get a better look at what was going on. I guess I should've stayed where I was. I tripped on the curtain fabric, and toppled ungracefully in front of the girls. I stood up, and allowed Amelia to speak first," Oh Emma dear, you shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations, it's very rude!"

"It's much ruder to be a backstabbing bitch!" I replied coldly. She made a fake gasp and a petite giggle. She shoved me backwards hard, I stumbled but never fell. She asked," Why do you care what I do with Sirius anyways? It's not like you wanted him before!" I was beginning to see red, but I contained myself long enough to do what I had wanted to do for nearly seven years. I brought my back, and prepared it for a swing. I swung and slapped Amelia hard across the cheek, and left. I had to talk to Sirius as soon as possible.

I rushed from class to class, until it was near the end of the day, and I had Potions with Sirius. I arrived into the classroom to find Amelia and Sirius together already. I approached Sirius and asked," Can I talk to you in private, please?"

"No. I have nothing to say to you at the moment", Sirius glared at me, Amelia draped herself dramatically in his arms. Sirius continued," Amelia told me everything. She said the things you called her, and slapped her?!"

"Sirius you don't understand! Listen to me-" I begged. Sirius interrupted," No, you listen to me! Why can't you just be happy for me like everyone else is? Amelia is an amazing girl, and you just can't see it!" I listened more to what he was saying, struggling to not slap him as well," Probably because all you do is shut people out, where Amelia can have some fun! All you can do is bury yourself in your bloody notebook!"

Tears began to brim in my eyes, but I wouldn't cry. I had never felt so betrayed. Sirius was leaving me just like everyone else had in my life. I turned my back as to leave, then stopped to say one more thing," I guess you would understand how I feel, with your mother and all." Sirius shuddered, not expecting me to say what I had just said. I turned so he wouldn't see my face, a few scattered tears rolling down my cheeks. Sirius spoke, his voice like toxic poison," Don't bother speaking to me, unless you can be happy for me!"

I left the Potions room, and returned to my dormitory, I couldn't stand to face Sirius any longer. Why was he being like this?! I tossed and turned that night. Mary had found me as soon as she had heard what happened. I explained my side of the story briefly, only because I hadn't gone down to dinner. My mind still wandered to why I cared so much for Sirius when he obviously hated me so much.

After going back and forth in my mind for so long. I had realized what I had ignored for so long. The reason to why I could never accept Sirius and Amelia together.

I was in love with Sirius Black.

A/N:

IT'S FINALLY OUT THERE. What did you guys think of that ending? Let me know what you think of it, and what you think should happen next! I would love to hear your opinion.

Check out my Tumblr page for spoilers, polls, and any questions you may have. Also go check it out, to see the random crap I think is funny! (Link in my bio)

I am open to making a cover for your story, as well as critiquing. Completely free, all you have to do is PM your title, short bio, and additional information.

Sorry this chapter took so long, I just didn't know how to start it! See you later on!

I love you all!

(e.m.p.r.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Weeks past, and Sirius remained happier than ever with backstabbing Amelia; while I continued to watch from afar. I wanted Sirius to see I was fine without him, but after coming to admit my feelings for him, for once it killed me to be strong.

While Sirius was out with Amelia one afternoon, I sat around with the rest of the marauders in the Great Hall, sitting down to eat lunch.

"I cannot see what Sirius sees in that wench!" Mary outburst. I was silent, not wanting to say anything. James asked what she meant by that and she explained," I was combing my hair and she told me my skin complexion made me look like a snow man. What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Remus went on to assure her she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The whole event gave me mixed feelings; I felt happy for Remus and Mary, but I also felt strong envy. Why couldn't that be me... and him. Alas, Sirius hated me and I knew he could never possibly feel the same.

James piped up," She told to get some 'cooler' glasses. What is that supposed to mean? These glasses are prescription!" He took them off and examined them in the light coming from the large windows.

"Yeah she sounds really great..." I mumbled. Everyone gave me a strange look; Peter asked," What's wrong?"

I snapped," Nothing". I looked overhead and saw Sirius approaching with Amelia. I didn't give them any warning, and began to droop my head down. Sirius sat with Amelia and didn't make eye contact with me. I began to clear my things and leave the group; I respected Sirius' choices not to talk to me. I also didn't want to be there to watch him be with a girl who wasn't me.

James grabbed my bag from me and intervened," No Emily, you're welcome to sit with us". He gave Sirius a look, who just pretended he didn't see it. I weakly smiled and told James I needed some air.

He followed me outside and asked," What's bothering you so much about Sirius? You guys got into a fight big whoop!"

"It's complicated..." I wanted to tell him it was because right now there was a busty bimbo sitting beside him, when it should be no one else but me. But something held me back from confessing the truth; I know I should've told James but... I don't know.

I excused myself from James' company, and rushed back to Gryffindor Tower where I silently wept into my pillow. I felt so stupid for feeling the way I do. None of what was happening to me made any sense!

The next morning, I went to classes, and tried my best to act like nothing was bothering me in the slightest. The classes I had with Sirius, I made sure I sat as far away as I could. The whole time I couldn't concentrate on my work, since my mind was so overloaded with these troubling thoughts. Would Sirius ever come to his senses? Peter replaced my rightful spot beside him; joking and having fun as friends. I guess my small crush made things awkward... just for me at the moment.

I caught Sirius alone after Potions class had ended, his still consistant girlfriend, Amelia had run off to go hang out with her friends, leaving him behind for the first time I had seen in many weeks. I slowly approached him, scared he would run away like a startled piece of prey galloping away from it's predator. He made a purposeful point of not making eye contact with me. Wow, that hurt a lot.  
I said quietly," I wasn't lying".

He still refused to answer me, and I continued," All the things Amelia said about me are true, but I did them trying to defend you. She is just using you. I would never lie to you!" He never replied, I felt hurt by his stubborness not to believe. I walked away, my bag over my shoulder.

Sirius never returned to the tower with the rest of us. Atleast he didn't until all of us had turned in and gone to bed. We all questioned where he had gone, then continued blaming Amelia for his strange behavior, that honestly, wasn't our Sirius. Even though Sirius was making horrible decisions in terms of treating his friends, we all still cared for him. He was a permanant part of our little make-shift family. Mary and I waited up the latest just to see if Sirius would actually return. I had had enough at one point, and motioned for Mary to follow me. I mumbled sarcastically," He's probably off snogging his perfect girlfriend somewhere, or better _shagging!"_ To that moment, I still was the only one who knew I was more worried about where Sirius was than the rest of the marauders.

Around three in the morning, I jerked awake abruptly when a loud rapping sound rang across the room. _Bloody hell, who could that be? _I tied my robe loosely around my thin figure, and hobbled toward the window that the sound seemed to be emanating from. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the sleeve of my robe. I tied my hair up out of my eyes, then went to pry open the shutters that held the glass from the windows closed.

Once they were open, I could see what had been making the noise before; it was Hugo. I hugged him lightly, not wanting to break the bones in his delicate bird figure. Attached to his talons was a rolled up piece of parchment. I untied it from him, and thanked him. Once he was pleased with my acceptance of the note, he flew off into the night.

I unrolled the parchment, and read it. A few words later, I had dropped the letter, and was practically running down the twirling staircase. It read in a familar messy scrawl:

**You were right. Come downstairs ASAP. I need you.**

**-S**

****As promised, Sirius reclined on the couch in the common area. I perched on the edge, unsure of how he felt about me at the moment. I patiently listened for him to start speaking. He was silent for a few moments. He looked like he was racking his brain for the right words to say, but was unfortunate in the task of actually finding them.

Finally, he spoke. It was soft, unsual for his cocky attitude," Amelia broke up with me tonight." I gently brushed my fingers against his shoulder in a supporting way, and continued to listen. I didn't want to say what exactly what I wanted to do to Amelia for hurting him incase it offended him in some way.

"She told me I was stupid, and that she had been cheating on me the entire time. Merlin, I feel like an idiot right now." I continued to listen, not sure of what to say. An 'I-Told-You-So' is not what I thought Sirius needed at the moment.

"I can't believe I treated you that way, Emily!" Sirius whispered his apology," I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!"

I replied," It's fine, I forgive you. You didn't know..." I was silently glad Sirius had returned to me, just the way things should be. The universe had returned to it's former glory. Sirius then began to rant about how rude Amelia had been, and all the other flaws that he could get his mental hands on.

"I just wanted her to love me, was that too much to ask for? Stupid bitch..." he muttered. A single tear fell down his cheek, he wiped it quickly away before he thought I could see it. Sirius wrapped him in one of his well known bear hugs, and wept a little. It was okay, I was here. I was always here for him... because... I loved him.

He rose his head, and looked me in the eyes for more then a few moments. What was he doing?

Then he kissed me. It was sudden, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. I rested my weight on my one hand laying on the couch, Sirius held me from the small of my back, and pulled me closer to him.  
The kiss was almost... angry. I wanted to believe it was sincere, but I couldn't help but feel like it was a conpensation. I also tasted something. _Firewhiskey._

I pulled away; I asked," How much have you had to drink tonight, Sirius" My voice was weak, while Sirius held up seven fingers. He smiled a goofy grin. I smirked," Let's get you up to bed, mate!" Sirius resisted my intentions. In his drunken stupor, he grabbed me and fell back down on the couch. He shushed me in the cutest way imaginable," Shh, shh, shh... just, just, stay with me for tonight, and talk with me." After a few minutes of resistance, I gave up and leaned beside Sirius.

We both shut our eyes, and attemped to go to sleep. The last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep was," I remember when I first laid my eyes on you. Yeah, it was The Sorting. You were put in Gryffindor, and I so was I!- and Peter... But, but... I thought to myself... she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

The next morning I woke up early. Noone had come downstairs, Sirius and I were alone. Sirius had his arm around me, and my head was leaning on his chest. I carefully got up, trying not to wake him up. He was going to have such a bad hangover today. I smirked, _karma's a bitch, my friend._

James was sitting on the chair across from the couch. He said," Morning love bird!"

"Holy shit! How long have you been there?!" I was frightened as I hadn't seen him a moment ago. Sneaky bastard.

"Early Quidditch practice, then I came back here and saw you guys snuggling? Weird... Emily- is there something I should know about?"

**A/N:**

**Chapter 14 on a silver platter. Sorry it was so late, I've been a lazy bum. **

**Check out my Tumblr page, link the bio. Go there for spoilers, polls, and questions. Also go see all the crap I find funny.**

**I'm open to critiquing and making covers for your story. Just comment or PM me a link to your story, and your email. I will get back to you in a matter of days!******

**What did you think of this chapter? Emotional, wasn't it? Let me know what you think in the comment section! Every bit helps! Love you lots!**

**(e.m.p.r.)**


	15. Chapter 15

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"Chapter Fifteen:/p 


End file.
